


First Dance

by Shierusowl



Series: Red Hair and Specs, How Fun [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First OC thing I'm posting on here, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: Honoria Curatrix is told that she obviously can't dance, so she searches out Ignis to prove Prompto and Gladiolus wrong.





	First Dance

          They didn’t believe her. They didn’t believe she could actually, legitimately dance. They didn’t believe that 18 years of training to be a “proper lady,” as well as a businesswoman, included learning to waltz. Honoria scoffed, raving internally as she stalked through the area around Hammerhead, searching for her prey. 

          “Just because Honoria chooses not to act like a proper lady, she _obviously couldn_ _’t dance like one,_ _”_ they’d said.  It didn’t mean she didn’t learn how to be one, she just preferred getting laid and kicking monster ass. ‘ _Stupid Prompto, stupid Gladio._ _’_ Well, when she found her mark, she was going to show them. She knew he could dance. There’s no way he couldn’t, being the epitome of a gentleman and all. Ignis would be her dance partner for the night, if she could fucking find him.

          Honoria cursed aloud. When that man wanted to hide, he was practically invisible, wasn’t he? She slid down a nearby wall, resisting the urge to punch it, when she heard a cultured voice behind her.

          “Honoria, Prompto said you wanted a word with me?” Honoria jumped back to her feet, throwing her arms around Iggy’s neck. She felt the man’s shoulders tense before she realized what she’d done, jumping back immediately. ‘ _Nice job, Curatrix. Way to make the man uncomfortable right before you ask him for a favor._ _”_

          “Ack! Sorry. I had a favor to ask of you.”

          “I’m not joining you in bed, Honoria.”

          “Damn. But that wasn’t what I was going to ask this time. Will you dance with me tonight?”

          With that, she explained the circumstances. There was no way Ignis was going to say no.

* * *

 

          That was how Ignis found himself in this predicament, a flirty, red-haired human leech, hanging off him as they waited for Prompto to find a suitable waltz. A pop song came on with the proper time that had Honoria humming along as she heard the opening bars.

          “This works, Prom,” he called, wondering briefly why the smile she shot at him made his heart skip a beat, “Do you mind restarting it?”

The blonde sharpshooter shot a thumbs-up at the pair, quickly restarting the song and setting his phone down next to him. As soon as they heard the first note, they took their first steps, waltzing gracefully together. Honoria’s eyes never left Ignis’ as she moved comfortably, confidently, with him. He spun her carefully, marveling as this woman, who was just as likely to trip over a Tonberry as she was to attack it, moved gracefully alongside him.

          Honoria counted to beats in her head, following the strategists lead, just as she’d been taught. She squeezed his hand, whispering a quiet, “Thank you, Ignis.” She watched him nod slightly in acknowledgement, the unspoken, “you’re welcome,” hanging in the air.

          The song finished as they took their last step together, no longer moving as one. Ignis took a step back, taking a formal bow to thank his partner. He couldn’t help the faint smile as he saw Honoria drop into a formal curtsy opposite him. As the last note faded, they looked into each other’s eyes. Honoria opened her mouth to say something, when Prompto threw an arm over her shoulders.

          “You totally proved us wrong, Norie! That was fantastic!” he cheered, laughing merrily. Honoria thanked him before turning to Ignis, only to see that he’d walked away, announcing that he was going to start dinner.

          Honoria cursed under her breath, knowing that meant she wouldn’t be able to talk to him. When Ignis wanted to hide, he was practically invisible, wasn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing more with Honoria and Iggy, including some AU work, so watch out for that!


End file.
